The girl who took over the world for Tom Riddle
by ImagineMyWorld141
Summary: Tom Riddle was only looking out for himself but when he meets Amara who is a talented witch but also possesses more powers he gets her to fall in love with him but along the way he lost his heart to her.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Hey Amara wait up!" I looked behind me to see Scarlett, Celine, Hazel, Ella, Clover, Jasmine and Anemone running to catch up to me "aren't you excited to be going to Hogwarts?!" they all nodded as we got on the train. "I hope I am in Ravenclaw." We all stopped to look at this short blonde girl who had no shoes on "who are you?" The girl stuck out her hand for me to shake "hi I'm Ligeia and you are?" I shook her hand "I'm Amarantham but you can call me Amara and this is Scarlett, Hazel, Jasmine, Celine, Ella, Clover and Anemone." Ligeia smiled at us as I opened the door to an empty compartment "do you want to sit with us Ligeia?" Ligeia nodded as we all sat down "so what did you do over the summer Amara?" I looked up from my book "well my uncle showed me how to suck people's souls out from making eye contact with them and I can control people with one look but other than that nothing but reading and lying around the castle." They all nodded excepting my short answer "what are you?" I looked at Ligeia who had stopped reading and was looking at me "well I am 10% human, 30% veela, 30% vampire and 30% demon but there is no name of what I am, I have looked." Ligeia sat her book down "wow. What do you eat, when do you sleep?" I put my hand up motioning for her to stop her bombardment of questions "I eat just like any human and I sleep just like everyone else that is the only thing I inherited from my human gene." Ligeia said nothing as we sat in silence for some time until we heard the train come to a stop as everyone got off the train. Hazel grabbed my hand as we made our way over to a professor who was calling for all first years, when all the first years had gathered we got into boats as we road to the huge castle on the cliff. "alright when I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool while I put the sorting hat on your head then when the hat says witch house you are in you will go sit with your house." With that said the professor turned and walked into the huge mess hall with all of us following behind her, she told us to wait next to the stairs that lead to a stage where the other professors sat. "Now we will begin. Scarlett!" Scarlett made her way up to the stage and sat on the stool while the hat was placed on her head. em'Well let's take a look, ah you are smart, cunning, loyal, well there is only one house to put you in, SLYTHERIN!' /emScarlett jumped off the stool and ran over to the slytherin table "Amarantham!" I slowly made my way up to stool and slide onto it 'emah now I have not got the pleasure to look into a demons head before but…. No you are not just a demon you are a veela, vampire and human along with being a demon. Well now since you are 60% dark creature there is only one house you will survive in, SLYTHERIN!"/em I smiled as I made my way to Scarlett, as the professor stood there staring at me until someone cleared there throat and the professor continued down the list. Celine, Hazel, Clover, Jasmine and Ella got sorted into Slytherin but Anemone got sorted into Ravenclaw along with Ligeia, "hey Amara look that guy is looking at you. Maybe he thinks you're cute." I looked at the guy Hazel was referring to as he quickly looked away when I looked up at him, "I know who that is Abraxisus talks about him all the time and he even came to stay with us one summer, his name is Tom Riddle." I looked at Ella who stared at Tom Riddle "well he is nothing special so you can stop gawking at him." Ella whimpered in submission at my harsh remark, I sighed as Ella cowardly scooting close to Clover who put a protective arm around her "I'm sorry Ella for snapping at you, it's just I am going to need all of your help to protect me and to help me with controlling my new found powers." They all nodded understanding their mission as my protectors. We finished eating as we talking about the upcoming school year until the perfects lead us down to the dungeon where Tom Riddle was waiting for all the first years. "Welcome to Slytherin, I am the king and you will obey me or I will punish you." before he could continue Ella raised her hand "um… why do we have to obey you?" Tom didn't answer but simply raised his wand; before I knew what I was doing I had pulled Ella behind me as Tom fired the curse at me. I stood there with my eyes closed in pain as someone held me up until Tom stopped the curse "hmm I didn't think anyone could stay standing that long under the Crucio curse." I breathed a sigh as the pain started to leave my body "yea well I am part demon and vampire so I don't get affected by the curse that much and I had to endure much worse than some stupid curse, and you had no right to curse me." Tom put his wand way "I never intended for you to get hit but you pulled the girl that I was intending to hit behind you." I looked at Ella who was crying as Clover held her "you had no right to try and curse her, she just asked a simple question and you cursed her." Tom sat back down "all of you leave but you." Tom pointed at me as everyone left the common room. I stood there a while after everyone left "so you are part demon and vampire, is that all or is there more." Tom motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of him "no I am 10% human, 30% veela, 30% vampire and 30% demon." Tom studied me for a while "tell me how you came by those weird combinations." I breathed as I got ready to tell him "well my father is the vampire king and my uncle is the demon king and my mother is the veela queen and part human, but I mostly lean more to my demon and vampire side o and my name is Amarantham but everyone calls me Amara." Tom nodded as he seemed to be in deep thought, I took the time to survey the room. The common room was decorated with green and black and silver everywhere. "Well Amara I guess I will see you tomorrow, allow me to show you to your room." Tom got up as I jumped off the couch and followed him up some stairs. We stopped outside of a wood door "well this is your room you should find all your thinks already as the foot of your bed, good night Amara." Tom leaned in close to me and tucked my Blonde hair behind my ear "meet me at the entrance to the common room at 7 tomorrow morning." I bite my bottom lip as Tom kissed me on the cheek and in one fluid motion turned and walked down the stairs. /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly opened the door to my room so I wouldn't wake my roommates but seeing as how they were all wake and waiting for me I closed the door a little louder. "Are you alright Amara? Did he curse you? Do we need to write the king?" I shook my head as I slowly made my way to my bed "he was actually nice and he…." I let my voice trail off I remembered his sweet breath on my ear and his soft lips on my cheek "Amara what did he do?" I moved my fingers over my cheek as I could still feel Tom's lips on them "he walked me to the door then told me to meet the entrance to the common room at 7 tomorrow morning and then he kissed me on the cheek." Ella hugged me as she squealed in delight "you have a date with Tom Riddle!" I shook my head as Clover pealed Ella off of me "ok that's enough, Amara needs sleep and so do you my little Beauty." Clover pulled Ella close to her as she kissed Ella passionately on the lips they deepened the kiss as Jasmine came out of the bathroom "ok love birds break it up before you to start doing something that will forever be burned into our minds." We laughed as Ella blushed, "you know you would want that forever burned in your mind, Jasmine" Jasmine threw a pillow at Clover who smirked as Hazel feel off the bed laughing. I stood up as Clover threw a pillow at Jasmine "ok, ok stop you had your fun, now we need to go to sleep." They all obeyed as they climbed into their beds, I blew out the candle as I climbed into bed, and before I fell asleep I heard rustling of sheets and a silencing charm put up around Clovers bed knowing that Ella was with Clover now.

I woke up as I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom "hey Amara you need to get up if you want to go eat with Tom" I slide out of my bed as Hazel rushed over and started making the bed and handing me my clothes "Thanks Hazel but you don't have to make my bed, you may be my skal but you don't need to do that." Hazel ignored me as she took my sleeping clothes off the floor and folded them nicely "I enjoy it and you need to leave so you can be on time to meet Tom." I cast a Tempus to see it was 6:57 as I was rushed out of the room by Jasmine who pulled me down the stairs to the entrance of the common room where Tom was waiting "I didn't know you were going to bring a friend Amara." I opened my mouth to say something when Jasmine started to talk "I am not going to walk with you two I just wanted to make sure no harm comes to Amara or the king would have my head on a silver platter feeding it to his pet dememtors." I rolled my eyes "ok we get it no harm is going to come to me from walking from the room to here." Jasmine glared at me "you may not think so but remember that one time you said that going to your room by yourself was safe." I huffed as I remembered being attacked "yea but that was one time and I killed them before they could do anything, so lay off and go tend to your future mate." Jasmine sighed as she hugged me and ran off back into the common room, "care to explain what you two were talking about." I shrugged as I let Tom lead the way to the great hall "it is simple, since my uncle does not have a child I am his heir so he has Jasmine and Clover looking out for me and since I am the only child my mother has I am next in line for the crown in the veela kingdom so Ella and Hazel where sent to keep me safe and since my father is the king of vampire he has Scarlett and Anemone to protect me." Tom nodded as he lead me to the front of the Slytherin table were a group of guys sat "guys this is Amara, Amara this is the guys." I smiled at them as a short brown headed boy scooted over to give me room next to Tom "did it hurt?' I looked at the brown headed boy as he looked at me "what do you mean?" he smiled as he took a drink from his cup "I mean did it hurt when you feel from heaven?" the other guys at the table started laughing as I shook my head "considering I am 30% demon I don't think I am anywhere close to falling from heaven but if you like I could play along while you aimlessly flirt with me not really knowing what you are doing, while you try to impress me and show you are some lady's man by seducing me and hopefully gaining the eye of the Gryffindor perfect Lanai and gaining respect from Tom." I smiled at the guy as his jaw dropped "h-how did you know that?" I shrugged as I took a piece of toast off the guys plate "it was easy I just looked through your mind when you made eye contact with me, o and your Occlumency doesn't affect me at all when I make eye contact with you." I bite into the toast as the guy looked at Tom with a shocked and scared expression "can your little bodyguards do that to?" I looked at Tom who was staring at me with a cold look in his eyes "no, only I can do that but when I mate then my mate will get the same powers I possess but since I am a submissive then my mate with be stronger and his powers will be stronger than mine." I bite into the toast again as Tom nodded and didn't talk for the rest of breakfast as I ate in silence until Ella wormed her way in between me and Tom "hey Amara, Clover wants to know if we can go down to the lake she wants to show us something she found last night." I smiled as Ella scooted closer to me after she noticed Tom's glare "I didn't know she left I thought you two were busy mating." Ella's face grew red with embarrassment "Ama! Don't say that in front of them, that's so embarrassing!" I laughed as Ella pouted "but Amara you are going to do it to one day just think about you sprawled on the bed with a dreamy man above you claiming you as his and you screaming his name when he mates with you and pleasures you." Ella smiled as I shook my head "what if I like to top." Ella smirked as she thought "well then one day you are going to be riding a dreamy guy as you make him moan in pleasure as you moan and bounce on top of him." I pushed Ella playfully as Clover caught her before she could hit the floor. "Princess please forgives Ella for her bluntness." I dismissed Clovers comment "stop with the formal stuff, I know my uncle makes you do it but he is just a stubborn old mean king" Clover looked shocked about my description of the king "Amarantham Rex Daemonum you should not talk about the king like that." I shrugged as I felt a surge of power run threw me as Clover said my full demon name. "Ok fine, I princess Amarantham Rex Daemonum am sorry for speaking ill of King Baal Rex Daemonum." Clover smiled at me as Ella pulled on Clovers robs "you are starting to sound like a real princess of demons now Amara." I shook my head as I dismissed them with a wave of my hand as I started to eat again "so it really is true that you are the princess of demon." I nodded my head as the bell rang for everyone to start going to class "what class do you have?" I pulled out my timetable as I handed it to Tom "you have Charms with the Ravenclaw's then you have History of Magic, after that I will show you your other classes." I nodded as I followed Tom, when we got to Charms Tom kissed me on the cheek in front of some Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's, the girls all giggled as the guys whistled "I will come get you after class and take you to your next class." I nodded as Tom turned and strode down the hall leaving me alone to walk into class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Professor Flitwick talked none stop about everything even though no one was listening we were all either passing notes or reading or sleeping, I sat next to Anemone as we passed notes back and forth: _'so how is being a snake? -Ane'_ ' _It is actually really good, some guy named Tom Riddle has taken a liking to me well that's what the others say -Ama'_

 _'_ _Tom has totally taken a liking to you, he even walked you to class and he is going to walk you to all your classes -haze.'_

 _'_ _Is Tom hot Haze? -Ane'_

 _'_ _Yes he is so hot even El was gawking at him and you know El is so in love with Clove hey just think about Tom with no clothes on o and think about him on top of you dominating you and claiming you in every way possible. -Haze'_

 _'_ _AAAHHH! I think I have a nose bleed from thinking about that and he is soooo sexy and he has amazing hair that you want to run your fingers threw and his lips o how I want to kiss him but trust me I have no chance with him. Do I? -Ama'_

I didn't get a reply because Professor Flitwick started showing us about the Wingardium Leviosa charm until he dismissed class. I was gathering my bags when I saw someone pick up one of my books I looked up to see Tom holding the book and went to hand it to me when the note fell out and landed on the desk, Anemone and the other girls saw the note fall out and run for it to leave me alone with Tom as he quickly read the note I turned away from Tom as he read the note I heard Tom laugh as I grew more nervous and scared he was going to be mean to me so I tried to make a run for it when Tom grabbed my arm seeing my movement before I could run "to answer your question you do have a chance but I am keeping this letter now come on I gotta get you to your next class which is History of Magic with Professor Binns who is quite boring and trust me you will fall asleep in his class but if I were you I would us that class to work on your homework for Charms." I nodded not really listening to what Tom said I mostly listened to his voice as we made our way to class, luckily Toms class was next door to mine. Tom showed me to my class but before he left he gave me a piece of paper "open this when you get really bored and is about to fall asleep but you have to give me the paper back after class with your answer on it." I nodded as I started to walk into class but Tom grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the doorway "I was not finished." I stared at Tom as he let go of my wrist and pulled me close and kissed me on the forehead as I sighed wishing he would kiss me on the lips "don't worry little one I will soon kiss you on the lips but I don't want to do it were everyone is watching." I nodded as Tom kissed me on the cheek "now I am finished." I gave Tom a quick hug as I ran into my class room were Binns just came through the blackboard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was about ready to fall asleep when I remembered what Tom said as I dug through my pockets until I found the folded piece of paper. I opened it as I saw Toms hand writing _'_ _Meet me in the perfects bathroom at 11 tonight, don't get caught by anyone I won't be able to defend you P.S. Saturday you are going to come with me to Hogsmead?_

 _Love, Tomthas Marvolo Riddle_ _'_

I couldn't help but wish class would end as I wrote my answer at the bottom.

Yes. I folded the paper back up as I slipped it into my pocket and waited for class to end. "Hey Amara." I lifted my head up as Clover kept poking me "class has ended." I nodded as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes "so you still feel asleep during class." I looked up to see Tom leaning against the desk the was in front of mine "yea I guess so, but I am use to sleeping during the day so I knew from the moment Binns started talking I was going to fall asleep. O and here is your piece of paper." I handed Tom the paper has he took it and stuck it in his pocket "great now come on you have Defense Against the Dark Arts." I followed Tom as he hurried down the corridor "what class do you have?" Tom pulled out his Timetable and looked at it "I have a free period, but I will be watching your class today." I looked up at Tom as he walked into the classroom. "Ok students I am your professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts or otherwise known as DADA and my name is professor Quirrell now I think we should start off with something easy like disarming so I need two volunteers." No one raised their hand so Quirrell decided to pick one Slytherin and one Gryffindor "ok for Slytherin how about….. Ah Amarantham and for Gryffindor… ah! Ennui." I decided not to argue like Ennui did as I made my way to the battle platform "now disarm only ladies. Now wands at the ready bow and turn and take 10 steps back then get into your fighting stance." We did as we were told as we got in our fighting stance I saw Ennui start to shake a little as the professor started counting down until we could cast the first spell "1 cast!" I didn't hesitate like Ennui "Expelliarmus!" Ennui's wand flew out of her hand as she ran and got it "Stupefy!" I blocked the spell as Ennui stood up and said a spell I haven't heard before "Serpensortia!" a king cobra flew from Ennui's wand and landed in front of me as it hissed and slithered around in a small circle _'I must kill!'_ I bent down as the snake slithered closer _'why must you kill?'_ the snake stopped moving and looked at me _'you're a speaker!'_ I nodded not knowing what he was talking about "Amarantham stop that right now!" I looked up startled at how professor Quirrell yelled at me for talking to a snake "you will go straight to the Healer and have look at you." I nodded not wanting to get in trouble as the snake slithered behind me _'I can kill the man who raised his voice at you master.'_ I shook my head no _'it's not worth getting killed for just come along and I will get you a nice fat rat for you'_ the snake happily agreed as I got down from the stage I turned around to pick up the snake when Quirrell pointed his wand at the snake "professor what are you doing?" the professor ignored my question as he stepped closer "Avada Kedavra!" I screamed as I saw the green light come my way as I was pushed down onto the ground with something or someone on top of me I heard a couple of curses I knew that my group was taught as I looked to see who was on top of me to see it was Tom. I couldn't hold my tears in long as I buried my face into his neck and cried as I kept seeing the flash of green light come my way "Amara are you alright? I am going to go write the king this instant!" I heard someone stomp out of the room suspecting it was Scarlett as Tom held me close as I cried until I had nothing left to cry. "Come on I am going to take you to the Healers" I nodded as I let Tom pick me up and carry me to the hospital wing so the healer cheeked me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well you were lucky that the snake was in front of you or you would not be here right now but headmaster Dippet is talking to Quirrell now and you should go get something to eat as you are in luck and it is time for lunch." The healer let me leave as Tom walked next to me "I didn't know you could speak parsletounge." I didn't look up to meet Toms eyes "I never knew, that snake was the first I ever talked to and he was killed in front of me, right in front me if Quirrell would have pointed his wand an inch higher I would be dead right now." Tom didn't talk as we walked into the great hall were everyone stopped and stared at us as we made our way over to Toms friends. I sat down on Toms left as Abraxisus started talking to us "I heard the killing curse was shot at you as Tom pushed you down and laid on top of you and saved your life then Tom told the professor he was going to take you to the healer but really he took you to his room and you guys made out and had some hot kinky sex." I ignored Abraxisus as Tom hit him "no that is not what happened though I would have wanted it to the way it didn't, now enough said about the subject." They all nodded as they started eating as Scarlett lend down next to me "I have informed the Kings and the Queen, they are not happy at all. I would recommend you write to them and convince them to not attack Hogwarts." I nodded as Scarlett handed me a quill and ink as I took out a piece of parchment.

Dear, Queen Eluniantham- King Vorvolakas- King Baal Rex Daemonum,

I am in no way in harm's way at Hogwarts, yes a killing curse was thrown my way but it was not meant for me it was meant for a snake who was in front of me and I was pushed to the ground before the curse even killed the snake so you do not have to come to school and deal with the professor.

Forever and Always,

Amarantham Rex Daemonum Iungo Iunxi Iunctum Vorvolakas

I rolled the parchment up as I handed it to Scarlett "go and send this off before you eat." Scarlett nodded as she ran off "wow you have a really long name." I nodded as I put my quill and ink back in my bag "I hope it was enough to stop my parents and uncle from coming here or worse, starting a war with the Wizarding World." They all looked at me weird "I am going to change the topic now, Amara what is with you and your little group they are always close to you." I looked at the girls as they laughed and joked like normal girls "well since I am going to become the queen of three different races they were sent with me to Hogwarts. Scarlett and Anemone were sent by my father, Jasmine and Clover were sent by my uncle and Ella and Hazel were sent by my mother but Celine well she is dating Jasmine so Celine is one of us since she is Jasmines mate." Abraxsus started choking on his drink as he heard the last part about his sister being Jasmines mate "my little sister is whose mate?!" I scratched my head as Abraxsus stood up "Celine Malfoy is Jasmine Delatorre's mate, Jasmine has not marked her yet but she will soon or Celine will leave." Abraxsus sat back down "so who is all mated in your group?" I yawned as I thought about who was mated to whom "well Jasmine and Celine, Clover and Ella o and Scarlett and Hazel but Scarlett has not marked Hazel yet cuz Scarlett is being a wimp and wont confess her feelings even after her and Hazel made out." I smiled at them as they just shook their head went back to eating "Amara!"I looked up to see Ella jump up and run to me "guess who you is taking you to Hogsmead tomorrow!" I raised my eyebrow "I wasn't aware of anyone asking me and me saying yes." Ella shrugged as she blushed in embarrassment "well… he did ask you and you said no but he didn't like you answer and you threatened to suck his soul out threw his eyes if he ever touched you again, but I only did it because you have not made any attempts to mating with anyone and I just wanted to help since Mr. Riddle isn't going to make a move I gave up on hoping." I stood up as Ella jumped back in fear "you have 5 seconds to go find him and tell him I said no that I won't go anywhere with him or I will suck YOUR soul out through your eyes, do I make myself clear." Ella nodded to scared to say anything "o and Ella you are forbidden to interfere in me finding my mate and in trying to help me unless I come to you for help and you will be punished for this now leave before I lose my little resistance to not kill you now." Ella looked down at her feet in submission "Yes my Lady." I nodded as she ran out of the great hall as I slumped back on the seat "I hate doing that, especially to Ella." I put my head on the table "would you really have killed her?" I looked up to see the guys looking at me waiting for my answer "yes, my inner demon would have forced me to kill her no matter how much I didn't want to." Abraxsus scooted away from me as look around the table "that only happens when I feel threatened or my Veela is threatened like what Ella did." They nodded and went back to eating as I slowly ate a piece of bread. "Well I am going to go to the library." I stood up to leave as Nott stood to "can I come with you?" I nodded as I picked up my bag "yea sure but can you help me search for something please?" Nott nodded as I smiled "thanks, bye guys see ya latter." I followed Nott out of the great hall and down the corridor as I turned a corner I felt someone grab my hand "ah Amara it is so nice to see you again." I looked behind me to see Anthony behind me "let go of me Anthony." I watched as Nott kept walking not noticing I was not with him "why won't you go to Hogsmead with me?" Anthony pulled me into a small alcove as he grabbed me by the shoulders "I don't like you and I know what you want and I don't want that, now let me go" Anthony ignored my command as he bent down close to my ear "if you know what I want then why don't you just give it to me?" I shivered as I felt Anthony's tongue on my neck "STOP! HELP!" my cry for help was muffled by Anthony's tongue in my mouth. I kept trying to push him away as he snaked his arm around my waist to pull me closer, I felt his other hand push up my shirt as I started to struggle more as the tears weld up in my eyes. I felt Anthony start to rock against me as his hard member was pressed against my thigh. "Crucio!" I fell to my knees as Anthony fell to the floor in pain as Nott and Anemone bent down next to me. "What the hell happened!" I heard Clover yell as I heard more footsteps coming "What happened Nott?" I saw Tom standing next to Clover with his wand in his hand, Nott stood up as Anemone pulled me closer to her "I got to the library but realized Amara wasn't with me so I was headed back to the great hall to see if she was there but when I past this corridor I saw Amara pined to the wall by Anthony who was kissing her and had his hand up her skirt as Amara cried and hit him." I closed my eyes and leaned closer to Anemone waiting for Clover to start yelling again "Amarantham Rex Daemonum Iungo Iunxi Iunctum Vorvolakas you are going to write the Kings and Queen and let them deal with him and you are not allowed to go anywhere alone." I jumped up so I could show Clover who was in charge "I am Princess Amarantham Rex Daemonum Iungo Iunxi Iunctum Vorvolakas and you will respect me and not order me around do I make myself clear or do I need to prove to you that I can kill you without batting an eyelash." I let my power slip through the bindings I had on it as Clover and the rest of the girls got on one knee bowing to me in fear "No Your highness I believe you, I respect and fear you at the same time, I am just trying to do my job and keep you safe." Clover tried to sound courage's but failed as her words came out shaky and unsure. I pulled my power in as I sighed and bent down next to Clover "I hate doing that but it is necessary, I am glad you submitted because if you hadn't submitted so fast I would have killed you and smeared your blood all over the walls." Clover shivered in fear as I got back up. "Now I am going to go write to mother and father and uncle who wish to company me to the dorms?" Nott and Abraxisus raised their hands as Tom knocked out Anthony and levitated him off the ground. "I am going to take him to the headmaster's office." Tom nodded his head at Nott and Abraxisus as he turned and left with Anthony floating behind him. I watched as Tom turned the corner and disappeared from sight as I started walking in the opposite direction.

"The headmaster wants to see you Amara." I looked up from the book I was reading, I nodded as I put my book down and got up and walked out of the library and down the hall to the headmasters office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" headmaster Dumbledore smiled at me as I took a seat in one of the chairs farthest from Anthony, "yes I did my dear, now Tom brought mister Anthony in here saying he was attempting to rape you is that true?" I nodded as I heard Anthony sneer "well mister Anthony I want you to say sorry, then you may leave." I looked at Anthony as he stood "I am sorry Amara." I watched as Anthony left, once Anthony closed the door I stood up "why did you let him leave? He tried to rape me and all you do is make him say sorry then let him leave!" Dumbledore stood slowly "my dear he was just acting on his hormones, boys will be boys." I shook my head as I left the headmaster office slamming the door behind him.

I walked into the forbidden forest to clear my head as I heard a twig snap behind me "Amara are you alright?" I turned to look at Tom as the tears whaled up "no, Dumbledore did nothing about Anthony, he made Anthony say sorry then let him leave saying he acted on hormones and boys will be boys." I felt the first tear slide down my cheek as Tom wrapped his arms around me "I can't promise it will be ok but I know a way to make it to where he will know to not touch you." I whipped the tears out of my eyes "how?" Tom put his hand under my chin "like this" Tom's lips gentle touched mine as he kissed me slowly. I froze for a couple of seconds until I started kissing Tom back as I put my arms around his neck. I moaned into the kiss as Tom snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance but Tom won as he explored my mouth, Tom had me pined up against a tree with his knee between my legs as he ran his hand up and down my side, "mmm T-Tom" I moaned as he grabbed my butt and started needing it. I could feel Tom's hard manhood as it was pressed against my thigh


End file.
